


the number you dialed is the reason why you're single

by heythinkthink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Secret Crush, When i say i miss ongwoon i totally mean it, minhwan as sungwoon's best friends, random phone number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/heythinkthink
Summary: Sungwoon happens to dial a random phone number with his birthdate on it just to make his best friends shut up.Seongwu's mobile no. is 010-0322-1994.





	the number you dialed is the reason why you're single

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this short raw unedited fic (just 100% pure emotions lol). I wrote this tonight because i miss ongwoon so much.

Sungwoon is not getting any younger. All of his friends are in a long term relationships and even got married. He’s the only one who is still single. 

“Maybe you should re-install Tinder on your phone and stop being a coward every time you have a match. That’s the app’s goal for pete’s sake.” Jaehwan said to his best friend as he munches the mozarella stick Minhyun cooked earlier.

 

They’re going to have their monthly movie marathon. As usual, Sungwoon is the resident third wheel of his friends who fell in love with each other and eventually got married. 

Sungwoon always uninstalls Tinder everytime he received his match. Especially when the other just wanted a hook up. Obviously, he doesn’t have any slight interest for hookups. Maybe Tinder dates are not for him and promise not to re-install that app again.

“Nah, I’m just gonna accept my single-blessedness. This is the perfect path for me.” Sungwoon said. He goes to the kitchen to get more mozarella sticks and see if Minhyun is cooking their main dinner. He is lucky to have friends who feed him that’s why he is not bothered about being single. He have the joy on thirdwhelling.

“If you don’t want having tinder escapades, why not guess a lucky phone number and call it? Whoever answers the call, you’ll have to know him or her?” Minhyun butts in.

“Wow, that’s a nice idea, babe!” Jaehwan shouts from the living room.

Sungwoon doesn’t help himself not to sigh. No wonder these two are really perfect for each other, with their out of this world ideas on how he’ll get laid. 

 

They haven’t started their first movie because Jaehwan is convincing, more like forcing Sungwoon to do what Minhyun suggested earlier.

 

“It’s not that hard. You’ll just gonna dial a random number. and that’s it. If it’s not active then we’ll stop.” Jaehwan said, without minding Sungwoon’s prominent frown.

“Fine fine. Okay, I’ll dial the numbers 010-0322-1994 and press call.” Sungwoon did choose his birthday for the phone no. because he feels that this number combination doesn’t exist.

He’s waiting if the other line will ring or it will be an automated message prompting that it’s not an active number. 

 

There’s a slight thumping on his chest when he heard rings on the other line.

 

_ Fuck _ .  _ It’s ringing.  _ He tried to keep his face calm so that Jaehwan will not know that the phone number he dialed is active. When someone answered from the other line after four long rings, Sungwoon ends it in a cool manner to avoid the couple to be suspicious.

“It’s an inactive number you doofus. Why did I even do this? You know what? enjoy the night clingies. I’ll go home and start to condition my single life.” Sungwoon said as he bids his goodbye to his friends. He still thinks of that voice on the other line earlier. He hopes that he will not receive a call back from that phone number.

 

Sungwoon is done with his nightly skin care routine and is getting ready for bed. He decided to scroll his SNS until he gets sleepy. He’s currently browsing his Instagram when his IG crush posted a selca. He liked all the pictures and videos that his crush posted. Sungwoon is doing this secretly without his friends knowing because he’ll get teased by them to make some moves to his celebrity crush, Oswoo, who is a part of Sungwoon’s favorite professional street dance crew that is already become famous nationwide. Yes, Jaehwan and Minhyun are weird to that extent. Visiting his IG crush is also a part of Sungwoon’s routine even he sees the posts every night. He is about to comment something on his crush’s latest post when some unknown number (that is familiar to him) is calling.

 

“Shit, shit. He’s calling me back.” Sungwoon whispers to himself. 

He is torn between ignoring the call and turn off his phone or answering it and explain how he got his number (even it’s kind of stupid). He chose the latter.

 

“Ahm, hello?” Sungwoon slowly answered.

“Hi? You called earlier but you also dropped the call when I answered. Who’s this?”

 

_ Sungwoon, explain to him and apologised. You shouldn’t have wasted his time calling you back.   _

 

“I’m sorry about that. Listen, I didn’t mean to dial your number and call you earlier. I didn’t know that my birthday combination is an active number in the first place. My friends forced me to dial a phone number and call it but don’t worry, I said to them that it’s not yet active. I know it’s kinda stupid how I got your no. and called you but that’s what happened. So yeah, I do apologise for that.” Sungwoon explained like he’s almost rapping. 

There’s a short silence from the other line. He is going to end the call when he hears a soft chuckle from the owner of the phone number.

 

“Wait  wait, you mean to say your birthday is on March 22? And it’s gonna be next week already? Wow you have pretty weird friends. I called you back because I thought you’re one my friends. I seldom save numbers on my phone so I don’t usually know who calls. It’s okay no need to apologised. I find your reason cool.” The man with a soft voice answered. Sungwoon smiled after hearing him talk. 

“Ahm, yup. That’s my birthday. Really? I think you should save the contact numbers of the people who are dear to you, not me of course. I mean your family or friends. Oh, sorry I talk too much.” Sungwoon is trying to be calm and stop himself from talking nonsense. He should end this call now, the soft chuckles from the other line is trying to get through his heart. This must stop now.

 

“Oh, advance happy birthday! If you tell me your name, I can save your number here so I can call you next week to greet you again. I’m Seongwu by the way. I know it’s not safe to give personal information to strangers but since I already know your birthday, we’re even?”

 

Sungwoon should stop smiling like a teenager who just noticed by his crush but he couldn’t. 

“No need, you don’t have to waste your time but I will look rude if I don’t give mine. I’m Sungwoon.” 

Again, Sungwoon is getting affected with Seongwu’s chuckle. He thinks that the other man should do some radio DJ jobs.

“Nice to know you, Sungwoonie-hyung. Since you’re a year older than me.” Seongwu chuckles again and it makes Sungwoon’s heart restless.

“Hey, Seongwu. Don’t you think it’s unfair? you know my birthday but I don’t know yours? I don’t think we’re even now?” Sungwoon pouts.

He keeps on telling to himself that this will be a one time big time thing so he just have to enjoy this call that will never happen again soon.

 

“Do you know the reason I called you back, Sungwoonie-hyung? And what if I tell you that you will know my birthday once you know the reason I called you back.” 

 

Sungwoon is no longer in the mood to think because his brain cells are almost in sleep mode but his eyes got bigger when he found out the reason. He thinks of his own mobile number. 

 

“Hey Seongwu, don’t tell me your birthday is August 25, 1995? Please tell me you’re just joking.” Sungwoon’s heartbeat is on the loose. He’s not a fan of soulmate concept but this moment is one of the example scene of a soulmate-ish chic flick movie that Jaehwan and Minhyun loves to watch.

 

“Sorry, Sungwoonie-hyung. I can’t because that’s my birthday. If I deny that fact it’s like I’m denying my own birth so, nope. I’m so far from joking.” Seongwu said like he’s trying to control his smile.

 

“Fine, kid. I’m your hyung then. I’ll make a reminder on August 25 and greet you as well.” Sungwoon said in defeat (not really). The younger just give him his soft chuckles in return aka Sungwoon’s new weakness to avoid.

 

Sungwoon can’t stop his yawn that made it a signal for them to sleep. 

“Sungwoonie-hyung, I know you’re sleepy but may I ask what song is your favorite now? Like a song that you can dance a long?” Seongwu asked.

 

“Oops, sorry with all the yawns, Seongwu. That’s a pretty random goodnight question. But I love listening to ‘We Don’t Talk Anymore’ these days. Why?” Sungwoon answered.

 

“Hmm, okay. I’ll try to listen to that song, Hyung. My voice makes you sleepy, right? Just call me if ever you want to have a goodnight sleep. I can talk to you but not gonna sing you a lullabye.” Seongwu joked. Sungwoon, on the other hand, laughed. He doesn’t admit that Seongwu is right about his voice that makes him sleepy. 

 

“Yeah right. Whatever makes you sleep at night, Seongwu. Leave the singing to me. I can sing you a song on your birthday.” Sungwoon said as a joke as well.

 

“Hey, Sungwoonie-hyung! August is too far. How about you sing me a song on your birthday when I call you? I don’t accept ‘no’ as an answer, okay? Goodnight, hyung! Thanks for calling me!” Seongwu bid his goodnight to Sungwoon.

 

“You really like calling me Hyung, Seongwu. Okay, fine. I’ll sing every song you want me to sing until your ears bleed. Goodnight! Thanks for calling me back, I guess?” Sungwoon said before he ends the call.

 

That’s the first time he talked with Seongwu but it feels like they know each other for a long time. The phone conversation was not totally awkward and he feels that Seongwu is a nice person to talk too. Sungwoon thinks the younger is an only child because he keeps on calling him ‘hyung’ when Seongwu found out he’s older. Sungwoon literally sleeps with a smile on his face.

 

 

* * *

 

Sungwoon got so busy on his birthday week organizing a medium-scale event of his former company. He even forgot to check his SNS because of too many phone calls and emails to attend to. He is a freelance event organizer who helps his friend, Jaehwan in his planning business. 

Jaehwan wanted to treat best friend on his birthday but Sungwoo declined and he said that he prefers to sleep on his birthday. His friend understands him and jokes that it’s the old age that talks. 

 

Sungwoon filed a day off on his birthday, which is Thursday so he can sleep all day and take a birthday rest. He accepts his fate that parties are no longer for him and prefers his bed over booze.

  
  


It’s only 7 o'clock in the morning when Sungwoon wakes up because his phone doesn’t stop on ringing. He answers it, still with his eyes close.

 

“Hello-”

 

“Ha Sungwoon, how could you do this to me, to your best friend since middle school who doesn’t stop encouraging you and do his best to save you from being single?” Jaehwan is being on his natural talkative nonsense in the morning.

 

“Dude, what the fuck? It’s only 7am. I’m on leave and you confirmed it in case you forgot. What’s the matter? If this is one of your nonsense way of greeting me on my birthday, you will have to give me my week-long vacation leave!” Sungwoon answered with a frown, still with his eyes close.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? I know you like this Oswoo guy ever since you watched him dance on one of the parties we organized last year? I thought maybe he’s the reason why you’re still alone until now because we see you liked all his post on IG but he’s pretty famous and hot and I know you’re not gonna make a move even I offer you my life but I was wrong. You did make a move to this hottie crush of yours behind my sexy back? And now he’s returning the favor to you on your birthday? He even post the vid at twelve midnight. Well newsflash, he was the first one to greet you!”

 

Sungwoon wipes his face with his hand because he doesn’t know what Jaehwan is talking about. How did he know he’s been crushing on Oswoo all this time. Wait, did he said someone posted a video on Instagram? Sungwoon hangs up the call and check his instagram.  He saw a notification from Minhyun tagging him on Oswoo’s latest video.

 

He went to Oswoo’s account and saw the latest video clip. Sungwoon clicks the post and let it play.

 

“What the actual fuck?” Sungwoon cursed after watching the video of Oswoo dancing to ‘We don’t talk anymore’ with a caption:

 

Happy birthday, Sungwoonie-hyung! I hope you’ll like this, as a gift!

  
  


Sungwoon is no longer sleepy. The adrenaline rushes through his veins after a sudden realization that Oswoo is Seongwu. He’s not the type of person who research for other information about his crush so he doesn’t bother knowing the real name of Oswoo.  He’ll apologize to Jaehwan later but he have to call Seongwu now. He is about to contact the younger when the person he wants to speak with is calling him.

 

_ Speaking of the devil.... _

  
  


“Happy birthday, Sungwoonie-hyung! I received many comments about my gift to you tagging the same username, and I’m pretty sure you’re hagureum on IG? I wonder why your username is familiar, but then I noticed that the reason why it’s familiar  is because-” Sungwoon didn’t let Seongwu finish what he was trying to say.

 

“Stop it okay, yes, it’s my IG account and the reason it’s familiar is that I almost liked all your posts. Happy?” Sungwoon can feel his cheeks on fire because of the younger’s chuckle.

 

“Yup, but you haven’t liked the latest video I posted so I’m not that happy.” Seungwoo tried to say it cutely.

 

“Hey kid, thanks for your gift but if you’re thinking that I original got your number from someone, you got it wrong. I didn’t know that you’re Oswoo, okay?” Sungwoon explained so that Seungwoo will not get the wrong idea.

 

“Sungwoonie-hyung, I never think about that. I just want to surprise you with my gift dancing your favorite song. Actually my plan is to call you, greet you a happy birthday and give you my ig account so you can see it knowing that you still don’t know me but your friends tagged you in that post teasing us. So you like me since last year?”

“The number you dialed is either unattended or already dying in embarrassment. Please try again later.” Sungwoon is now embarassed. He doesn’t know what to say so he imitated the automated caller for unattended calls.

 

“Hyung! Stop it okay. Do you know how happy I am right now? Knowing the fact that you know me so that it’s no longer hard for me to know more about you?” Seungwo whines. He doesn’t want to stop his communication with Sungwoon, now that he knew that his hyung has been crushing on him since last year.

 

“Okay, okay. Sorry kid. I’m just shocked that you’re ahm...you? But I’m really happy for your gift. I will forever like that post on IG you will see that there will be a thousand views and all of them is me. Thank you.” Sungwoon said, he knows that he’s already blushing. 

 

“Tsk. You’re welcome, hyung. But can I ask one favor? Can you please just stop calling me kid? You’re just a year older okay?” Seongwu is a little pissed. He doesn’t want to look like a kid in front of Sungwoon.

“I’m just joking. You’re not a kid for me. Have you seen yourself dance? But seriously, thank you, Seongwu. It’s one of the best birthday gifts ever.” Sungwoon meant what he said. 

 

“You’re welcome, Sungwoonie-hyung. I know my dance is a trap. I saw you beside the sound system when we were dancing on that party. You were so amazed, so of course, I had to do the thrust part of the dance on that side in front of you. Pretty intense, huh?"

 

“Wow, you were rude because of that. I guess I can escape on that trap, now?” Sungwoon jokes. He knows that Seongwu will not let him.

“What? No! You’re joking, right? Sungwoonie-hyung, don’t you dare. You can’t. But you’re forgetting something! You said you’ll going to sing me a song!” Seongwu said in a serious yet nervous tone. 

“But it’s too early in the morning?”

“Hyung! Come on, just one song this morning and the other songs will be tonight.”

“Tsk, too much demands! I’m the birthday boy here, Seongwu.”

“Hyung, please…”

“Gosh, fine. I just attracted a baby.”

 

Sungwoon heard the chuckle from the other line after he said the word ‘baby’. He sings the song ‘Home’ by Roy Kim.

 

“ _Are you feeling sick? Was it hard?_ _   
Don't worry about me,  _ _ I just need you to be okay.  When your heart is aching, when no one is there for you.  You can always come here” _

 

Sungwoon stopped singing after hearing sniffs on the other line. “Seongwu-ya, are you okay? Oh my god, are you crying? Hyung will stop now. I’m sorry.” 

 

“No, hyung! I just love that song and your voice. I love it. It’s not my birthday today but it feels like I’m celebrating mine as well. Thank you, Sungwoonie-hyung.” Seongwu said between sniffs.

“No worries, Seongwu. But you know what, I meant what I sang. You can just call me and come here if you feel like it. Since our phone numbers are pretty much connected with each other and since I have a crush on you for a quite some time now.”

“Hyung, if you trying woo me, I just want you to know that it’s working. I’m always wondering what it feels like to have someone who will tell those things to me. And I think that wondering need to stop because I found that someone who happened to have a mobile number with my birthday.” Seongwu said. 

“Or that someone happened to find you by just calling a random phone number with my birthdate combination” Sungwoon added that makes them both laugh.

 

“Happy birthday again, Hyung. Hope you enjoy your day later with your friends and family!” Seongwu greeted him again.

 

“Thanks again! Nah, I’ll just enjoy sleeping and staying here at home. I already graduated from partying all night.” 

 

Seongwu became silent for a few seconds. Sungwoon heard the younger cleared his throat.

 

“Ahm, Hyung, I know it’s kinda fast, but is it okay if today’s the time you can tell me to go there, like in Roy Kim’s Home? But if it’s too fast for you then-”

 

This time, Sungwoon was the one who chuckled. He is not wrong when he feels that Seongwu is a nice guy.

 

“Seongwu-ya, you can always come here.” Sungwoon said warmly that makes the younger’s heart melt. 


End file.
